


The Pain of Evermore

by tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, but ciel isn't ciel now I guess, two ciels ×, ugh why are these tags so confusing, work that was almost thrown away, written before the events of chapter 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: Now that the young master is gone, Sebastian comes back for his next target.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the events of the latest chapter, though I will eventually find away to work those events in. I just couldn't bring myself to throw this away. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Black was a constant now, the bright colors fading before her eyes.

When the reason you smiled disappeared yet again, what shall continue to light up your face?

In the moments she remembered how to breathe she wondered if this was love she felt, or a yearning to return thing to the way they were. All she ever wanted was his happiness.

He came to her in the depths of grief, a shadow in the night. Creeping up slowly before wrapping angelic purity in his comforting embrace.

_"Sebastian?"_

_"I go by whatever my master demands."_

A silky black tendril wrapped itself under porcelain jaw.

_"So you never were human were you?"_

The butler tilted his head slightly.

_"What is one wish you have?"_

_"In trade of what?"_

Soft smirk.

_"Your essence."_

Emerald orbs regarded him thoughtfully, gears shifting.

_"Unless you can return my fiancé I doubt there is anything you can do."_

That was untrue, she wished for revenge. But she saw how Ciel sunk into the muck, no longer recognizable through the grit of hatred. Insanity is defined by repeating the same actions and expecting a different result, but she was a woman praised for her mind.

  
She shivered at the cold glance Sebastian shot her, face blank in a ethereal image.

 

_"Until another day then, Lady Elizabeth."_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He returned to her a year later, when red lines was hidden under velvet and she smiled through dull eyes. He cradled and caressed her, beguiling voice trying to wash away the pain.

"Warm milk with honey, My lady."

Her sobs rebounded around the room, echoing back at her.

"It was the young masters favorite, it soothed him in his nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

The butler turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me tonight."

Her eyes widened back at his shock filled when they melted into fondness.

"Oh course, My Lady."

She studied him as he tucked her in, until his glove covered hand came over her eyes.

"Sleep my Lady."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping short chapters will keep me on track for updates. just something I need to do to keep me grounded here. Updates odd at first but should even out to at least twice a week. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and leave a comment below so I can improve, kudos is appreciated, thank you for everything :)


End file.
